


Poinsettia

by Ileana_N



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, christmas ficlet, poinsettias, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Когда владеешь собственным рестораном, то невольно имеешь дело с некоторым количеством нештатных ситуаций.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WinterIron 65 - Poinsettia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044489) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



Когда владеешь собственным рестораном, то невольно имеешь дело с некоторым количеством нештатных ситуаций. За эти годы Баки безупречно научился отличать настоящее ЧП от чего-то будничного, типа уронившего коробку с посудой Клинта.

Ладно, на самом деле сперва он не обратил особого внимания – ну, что-то разбилось, подумаешь. Ванда разразилась проклятиями, но это нормально – она как раз ставила тщательно продуманную рождественскую композицию. А потом кто-то заорал, и голос он не опознал, что значило, что это клиент.

Баки отодвинулся от стола, пробежался пальцами по волосам, чтобы презентовать свой лучший вид «я-здесь-главный», и направился в зал узнать, в чем причина суеты.

– Кто-нибудь! Позвоните в девять-один-один!

Господи. Баки ускорился.

Творение Ванды в общем-то не пострадало. Они с Тони как раз строили елку сложной формы из горшков с разноцветными «рождественскими звездами», но сейчас одна из посудин была опрокинута, мульча и само растение печально лежали на полу, а несколько листьев и цветков были разбросаны сверху по всей композиции.

– Не надо вам никакой скорой помощи, – возразила Ванда, упершись руками в боки.

Клиентка, сидя на корточках над ребенком явно дошкольного возраста и неясной половой принадлежности, прижала малыша к плечу и подняла свирепый взгляд.

– Эти цветы смертельно ядовиты! Вы вызовете мне скорую помощь прямо сейчас!

– Я могу позвонить в токсикологический контроль, – предложил Баки, пытаясь оценить весь масштаб ситуации: Тони, выходящий из заднего зала с веником и мусорным ведром, клиентка в истерике, разозленная и дерзкая Ванда… В общем, номер токсикологического контроля был одним самых востребованных в ресторанчике «Причал».

– Какой еще контроль! Мне надо отвезти Эбби в больницу! Она умрет, сотни детей умирают каждый год от того, что съели листья молочая! Почему они вообще есть в вашей закусочной? Это безответственно! Я подам на вас в суд!

Баки достал телефон и набрал номер экстренной службы.

– Это девять-один-один, что у вас случилось?

– Здравствуйте, это Джеймс Барнс, ресторан «Причал» возле сэндпайперской дороги, – начал Баки. – У меня клиентка с возможно пострадавшим ребенком.

Тони тоже ненадолго завис в телефоне, быстро бегая пальцами по экрану, потом протянул его, чтобы показать женщине:

– Видите? На ВебДокторе пишут, что пуансеттия не ядовита.

Женщина издала издевающийся звук.

– Вы серьезно думаете, что я поверю Интернету? – вопросила она таким тоном, что Баки понял: она уже все для себя решила и ее не переубедить. Он подозревал, что и медицинский работник не сможет справиться с ее паникой, но хотя бы врач не был проблемой Баки.

– Да ребенок даже не ел цветок, – сказала Ванда, собирая листья. – Она просто выдернула его с горшка, Господи Боже, расслабьтесь!

Баки поморщился. Это она зря. И да, мамочка тут же пошла в разнос, повышая голос в гневе и негодовании. Ребенок вылез из ее объятий и с большим пальцем во рту уставился на родительницу так, словно смотрел лучший фильм в истории кинематографа.

– Ребенок возможно съел или не съел листок молочая красивейшего, – сообщил Баки диспетчеру.

– Нам часто звонят из-за такого рода проблем, – ответил ему тот. – Пуансеттии не ядовиты. Нужно проглотить как минимум пять или шесть листков, чтобы получить хотя бы расстройство желудка.

– Поверьте, я знаю, – вздохнул Баки. – Мэм, – попытался он привлечь внимание клиентки, но та была занята обругиванием Ванды. – Мэм, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, поговорить с диспетчером экстренной службы, чтобы сообщить им вашу ситуацию? Мэм…

И тут Тони буквально вклинился между клиенткой и Вандой.

– Хватит кричать на нашу сотрудницу, – отрезал он. – Они. Не. Ядовитые. Смотрите! – он схватил целую горсть листьев и сунул их себе в рот, гневно пережевывая. – Вфи-идете?

– О Господи мой Боже, – еле произнес Баки ослабевшим голосом, уставившись на мужа. – Ты сейчас серьезно?

– Сэр? – забеспокоился диспетчер.

– Просто отправьте машину скорой помощи? – предложил Баки. – Наверняка этой маме станет лучше.

В ответ он получил только вздох:

– Вы же в курсе, что за ложные вызовы полагается штраф. Я не могу отправить скорую помощь, если никто не отравился.

В этот момент Тони перекосило и он бросился к мусорке, выплевывая наполовину пережеванные листья.

– Боже, какая мерзость, – заныл он. – Это хуже, чем рукола, хуже капусты. Ни в каком случае ни один ребенок в мире не съел бы столько, чтоб отравиться.

– Да, хорошо, спасибо, – на автомате ответил Баки диспетчеру. – Вот это да, Тони, серьезно?

Клиентка зарыдала, ее лицо покраснело от злости, да и Ванда, сжав кулаки, выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется, и в отчаянье посмотрела на него с выражением «сделай же что-нибудь».

– Мэм, – снова попытался Баки. – Мэм, в службе сказали, что пуансеттия не навредит вашему ребенку, но если вам станет легче, когда это подтвердит врач, то рядом есть пункт неотложной помощи. Его сложно не заметить, просто идите прямо по главной улице, и он слева на въезде в город. Не беспокойтесь о своем заказе, он останется в нетронутом виде.

Клиентка подхватила своего малыша, который выглядел крайне позабавленным, что было странноватым для трех- или четырехлетнего ребенка. Мамочка фыркнула и вылетела из ресторана, не удосужившись ничего сказать. Повисла долгая, тяжелая пауза, а потом остальные клиенты просто вернулись к своим блюдам.

– Тони, ты в порядке?

Да, он знал, что растение не ядовито, но Баки все равно тоже был наслышан об опасности. Он догадывался, почему эта байка настолько прилипчива.

Тони все отплевывался в мусорное ведро, в перерывах промывая рот водой.

– Это самое отвратительное, что я когда-нибудь пробовал, – пожаловался он. – Напомни мне больше так не делать.

– Говорю сейчас: не делай так никогда, – с чувством сказал Баки, коротко обнимая своего мужа. Он не осмелился ничего больше сделать при зале, наполовину заполненным людьми, но… – Господи, ты чересчур… Ты, конечно, не мог отравится, но у меня чуть сердце не стало, ты, псих, – он повернулся к Ванде: – С тобой все в порядке? Может возьмешь перерыв, хоть ненадолго?

Ванда плохо переносила, когда на нее кричали, всегда принимая это слишком лично.

– Она собирается вести своего ребенка в больницу просто так, – сказала Ванда, не сводя глаз с дверей. – Я не… этот молочай не ядовитый, токсикологический контроль каждый год об этом сообщает. Я… я училась на озеленителя! Я знаю, какие растения ядовиты! Я не ставила бы здесь что-то, что может кому-то навредить, она что, с ума сошла?

– Скорее всего, – вклинил свои пять копеек Тони, вытирая рот и делая еще один большой глоток воды.

– Ну, нельзя обязать людей быть умными, – философски заметил Баки.

– Она подаст на нас в суд, – испуганно сказала Ванда.

Баки только кивнул:

– Наверное, – признал он. – Да ладно, все в порядке. Мы справимся, тебе не надо переживать об этом. – Подкинем Дженн работенку, если до этого дойдет. Все нормально, Ванда. 

Он аккуратно подталкивал ее в кухню, где она могла бы успокоиться без лишних взглядов клиентов. По тому, как у нее дрожали плечи, он видел, что она близка к истерике.

– Стив, можешь принести Ванде чай? – Он сделал пометку себе в голове, что надо добавить чего-нибудь еще в пакет с рождественскими подарками для нее. – Когда тебе станет лучше, закончишь композицию?

Ванда поджала губы.

– Да, – подтвердила она. – Это будет самое лучшее дерево из пуансеттий во всем городе!

Спрятавшись подальше от глаз клиентов, Баки притянул мужа к себе, желая успокоиться и самому, потому что, черт, Тони не на шутку испугал его, так что все, чего он хотел, – это поцеловать Тони. А потом он облизнул губу Тони, и этот запредельно горький вкус все еще был во рту Тони.

– О Боже, – скривился Баки. – Это просто кошмарно… Черт, зачем бы кто-нибудь реально это… Какая гадость!

– Я так и говорил, – напомнил Тони, приваливаясь к боку Баки. – Я истрачу весь тюбик пасты, чтоб вычистить этот вкус изо рта.

– Да, ты… фуф, ты так и сделаешь, малыш, – кивнул Баки. – Я заменю тебя в зале на двадцать минут, и ты сходишь отдохнешь.

Баки потянулся к переднику. С обезумевшей мамочкой или нет, но им надо кормить клиентов. Он оглянулся, просто чтобы убедиться, что Тони не упал замертво от отравления, и направился в зал. Может, им повезет, и больше не произойдет ничего чрезвычайного. Хотя бы сегодня.


End file.
